Generations
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter: While touring the Magdalene Order with Chrono, Angie meets some not so friendly creatures along the way. In the training room, Angie realizes some of her true power as well.
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! I'm new to and this is my first fanfic I've ever written. I hope you guys like it. I also plan on having a ton of action but also a lot of fluff! I know this might not seem like the regular CC you know, but just wait! It's only the first chapter! An introduction!

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Mmm…?" I opened one eye. 5:45. I groaned and shut my eye again. That stupid alarm won't shut off! My arm was dangling off the side of the bed, so I reached underneath and pulled out a hockey stick which one of my brothers left in here for some odd reason.

I raised the stick above my head and struck down on the black plastic. It kept beeping. I raised the stick again and struck it even harder. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and whacked the clock right off the nightstand, hitting the opposite wall of my room with a sound of cracked plastic. BEEP! BEEP! BEEAAP! Bee-urgh. It broke…. Excellent.

I pushed myself off my bed and sat up. I turned on my light and squinted as my eyes tried to adjust. I laid back into bed and covered my face, trying to wake up. I rolled over to face the wall and just as I was about to fall back asleep I felt a strange poking sensation in my back. I heard little boyish giggles and I flipped over in a flash.

It was my brother, one of them at least. It was Mike. Once I flipped over, a look of pure terror washed across his face. "MIIIKE!" I yelled and I scrambled out of bed fuming. I screamed in rage as I chased him down the hall. Once he jumped the stairs I stopped and walked back up to my room. "That turd… I hate kids…" I said to myself. I decided this was now the time to get dressed and ready for school. Maybe this could be a really good time to introduce myself, too!

Hey. I'm Angie Christopher. I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshman in High School. Tomorrow is my 15th birthday and to tell you the truth I nearly forgot about it. I live in the suburbs in Michigan along with my mom, dad, and 4 younger brothers. In school, I'm not really considered 'popular', I mean I have a lot of friends and all it's just I hang out with my group. Not the people who judge you on how you look or talk about you behind your back but act like friends. Our group is all alike. In a way we are all unique and we know it. I'm the sporty one of our graduating class. I'm a tomboy in a way and yet skater punk. I don't wear skirts, frown upon the color pink and make-up is out of the question.

But yeah, there really isn't anything that interesting about me… seriously. For example, I'm late to school a lot. I glanced over at the clock, "Like I am right now!" I pulled my hoodie sweatshirt over my head and raced down the stairs, stomping my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a Pop Tart, said good-bye to my parents, scooped up my backpack and was out the door. I sprinted to my bus stop and made it just in time. Pop Tart sticking out of my mouth, I got on and spaced out on my headphones.

The one bus stop I looked forward to every school morning was for Aaron Pirkis. He had been my crush ever since the 8th grade. He was so cute! He wore a skull cap covering his longer blonde hair that flipped up at the ends and he had long bangs that covered his eyes. He was a 'skaterish-punk' but super nice! The guy you could take home to mom! He wore his headphones too and sat down in the seat opposite mine. I pretended like I didn't see him but inside my stomach was twirling with butterflies. As soon as the bus started moving again, the butterflies were gone and I felt better. Aaron looks so cute today! If only I had the guts to just try and ask him… if he wanted to go out sometime…

Before I knew it, the school building came into view and everyone got off. It was still dark outside but none the less people were laughing, talking loudly and goofing off. A typical high school. I was still half asleep so I didn't really care when a guy bumped into me.

"Aaaangie!" Came a familiar singsong voice, from behind me. I spun around and clamped my arms to my sides before Ashley could kidney-poke me. "Aw, Angie! You're no fun!" She whined. Ashley was a blonde. Totally a typical blonde, clumsy, kind of spacey, but she was really smart! Not one of the traits of a usual blonde. Long straight hair past her shoulders, her eyes were a cool blue and she was always fun to hang around.

"Have you seen everyone else?" I asked, putting my shoulder length hair into a half ponytail. "Kya! You died your hair over the weekend!" She exclaimed, noticing the new color. It was a dark blue color, almost black until you looked at it closely. Then we heard the usual conversation coming from around the corner, "German test today. This is gonna suck!" It was Eli! Rounding the corner was Eli, Brittany, Lindsey, Stephanie, and Ryan. One of the only guys who hangs out with us. This was most of my 'group' we stuck together and stayed with each other no matter what!

Then like a time portal, it was over. School was almost out. I had 5 more minutes left until the bell rang. It seemed like these last few minutes dragged on for ages. Then "BING! BING! BING!" went the bell. I shoved my stuff in my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. Then a voice came over the P.A. "Angie Murphy. Please come to the main office. Angie Murphy to the main office, please." I looked up at the speaker on the wall above the door and sighed. What now?

I sulked in through the office door and looked up to see who called me down. A young boy with purple hair stood with his back facing me. I adjusted my bag, slung over one shoulder, and cleared my throat. The boy spun around and I got a full look at his face. He was cute! He was kind of short, he had a red headband that made him look really cool, but the thing that hypnotized me were the irises of his eyes. They were red. Not a scary red, a cool red.

"Hello," He said. "My name's Chrono. You must be Angie."

All for now! See you all later in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Me: Sorry for taking so long. I re-read my first chapter the other day and was ashamed to see so many mistakes! The biggest ones were with her name! I'd been trying out so many different names for her I guess I forgot to switch it back sometimes! I'm such a n00b at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. Dammit...

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth or…

The boy named Chrono led me out of the school doors. I was hesitant to go with him on account of his strange, but surprisingly cute, appearance. His purple hair kid of shocked me at first but I shouldn't be one to talk. I've got hair so blue that's it's almost black, remember?

"You look just like her," he said.

"Who? I look like who?" I asked, adjusting my backpack strap which was slung over one shoulder.

"Oh, just someone I knew a long time ago. So yeah, I'm guessing that you're a bit confused as to why I asked you to take a walk with me. Am I right?" He said, walking down the sidewalk making it appear as if there was no reason to walk fast to where we were going.

"Yeah… how do you know me? Have we met somewhere else before?" I questioned him with great intent to find the truth. It might not have been the smartest on my part to walk home with a complete stranger.

Yeah, I can just see it now. I walk into the house, mom is in the kitchen and dad is at the table reading the paper. The boys are upstairs, yelling at the top of their lungs over who gets to play the video game next. 'Hi, mom! Hi, dad! I brought this strange boy home with me! Can I keep him? I promise to take care of him!' Pfh… Yeah, right.

"Um, we haven't met like this before, no. We just knew each other a few years back. I'm sure you don't remember that…" He paused and looked away and the sports fields, as if trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh… well, why did you call me out here and totally make me miss my bus home?" I asked.

"Just wanted to talk. You know, catch up on things…" There! He did it again! He knows something that I don't!

But before I could round on him, I found we were standing in front of my house. The old, purple Victorian house stood 3 stories high; quietly on a small hill. The attic was my room. And before I realized where Chrono had gone, he was climbing the steps to our wrap around, wooden porch. I ran and caught up to him as he knocked on the door. It flew open inward and there stood my parents. They both looked sallow faced and pale.

"Hello, Chrono. It's been a long time," said my father. My mother continued for him, "Why don't you come and, uhh… have dinner with us. I was just about to start it." She gave a strained smile and they backed away to let the doorway free. Chrono stepped into the house first, followed hesitantly by me.

_Okay. It's definite that they know something that I don't. This is really pissing me off ._I thought.

I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag to the side. I hurried into the dining room, where Chrono was seated with my parents. The chair at the head of the table was closest to me so I sat down and waited.

I twiddled my thumbs in my lap and bounced my leg, (which is a habit now) and kept waiting for someone –anyone—to start talking. And yet everyone was dreading to speak, including myself.

My mother started but it was apparently hard for her, "Angie… we haven't been completely honest with you over the years. We wanted to protect you—"

"Protect me from what!" I interrupted; getting angry. _Okay, this is weird! Do they really think that I need protecting!_

"Angela Rosette Christopher! That was very rude. Please… continue," my father shouted at me… Wow. Haven't heard my full name used in a scolding in a very long time. This was very, very bad.

"We should have told you years ago… but Angie… we are… not your real parents…" my mom's eyes started to glisten, signaling a cry fest soon.

It took a while for that information to sink in. I sat absolutely still and gawked. _A-Are they for real!_

The parents I knew and loved turn out to be a cover-up for someone else to give me up. My whole entire life that I knew no longer existed anymore. It was just one big, fat lie. My eyes began to water now too and my lower lip started to quiver. I took in a long, shaky breath.

"We wanted to tell you sooner. We really did but we couldn't… it would have been wrong to tell someone so young something so aweful. But now we can see, no matter what age… it's still a heavy burden." My dad (or whoever this man was now) said. He was apparently having a hard time too.

The only person in the room who didn't seem like they were going to bawl their eyes out at any second was Chrono. _Why were they telling me this in front of him! What's he got to do with it!_ Chrono just stared at the floor, his face set and his eyes unmoving.

"We also thought it would have been best if your grandfather were to take you home for a change," said my 'mom'. She glanced over at Chrono then back at me, gripping her husbands hand with hers.

This is when I snapped out of it. This had to have been a joke! A gag for me the day before my 15th birthday! Yeah! This kid is just an actor they hired to pull it off!

I stood up from my chair and leaned forward, my arms supporting me. I had a goofy grin on my face expecting someone to burst out laughing saying "Just kidding!" or "Happy late April Fool's day!" or slap a fish on my back and scream, "Poisson d'Avril!" or something like that. But when none came, I slammed my fists into the table in frustration and complete confusion.

"Cheese and rice! He's only 12 years-old! It's just not humanly possible!" I ran out of the dining room, followed by calls from my so-called parents.

I stomped up to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I tripped over a pile of dirty clothes in the middle of my room and cried out as my toe cracked.

I ran over to my bed and covered my head with the red comforter. It had to be a dream! A bad dream. I HAVE TO WAKE UP!

When nothing happened, I rushed over to my screened window and unlatched the screen. Taking it out and throwing it on the floor in anger, I pushed up on my window and crawled out onto the garage roof. I ran into complete darkness to the peak of the roof. I plopped down on it and tried to keep it together. But it was no use. I hated the world. I hated life. I hated everything. It just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to me?

I cried for the first time in a long while that night, but silently. I'm not one to show sadness.

Time seemed to pass slowly as if I were in slow moving mud. I brought my knees up to my chest and sniffed into my jeans.

I sensed a movement behind me. I turned my torso to see what it was and saw a silhouette from my illuminated room window. It was Chrono. I turned back around and pretended not to see him.

I heard Chrono crawl out onto the roof and come over to me. I shifted my body so that I wouldn't have to look at him. He sat beside me and stared up at the cloudless, night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he said quietly. I looked over at him and saw the moon and stars reflected in his eyes. Then his gaze shifted to another celestial object, the Northern Lights.

"You know what those are?" He asked. Without a response from me, he continued, "They are called the Astral Lines. In this day and age they are either regarded as Northern Lights or sometimes seen as the Milky Way."

Pretending I was still ignoring him, I looked up with curiosity. Chrono continued on.

"The Astral Lines are the source of all life. In other words, it's our souls. When we are born, Astral energy flows down to it, giving it life. When that life ends, the Astral energy flows back up to the 'river' and continues its flow to… who knows where."

It was fascinating, and yet I didn't want to listen. It was a nice fairy tale but it was just a theory. No one knows the truth. I stared up at the Lights in silence. Then thinking about it for a minute, I broke the quiet of the night saying, "Who are you? Really."

Chrono replied, "I'm Chrono, the Sinner. Truth is… I'm a demon."

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Demon!" I stuttered frantically. "A demon! But that's not possible!"

"Oh really? If thought if it can't be possible, I wouldn't be talking about it here wth you right now."

I looked down to the grass, my eyes wide. To think! All this time I'd been talking to a demon! But.., he doesn't look like one! I mean… he looks about 12 years-old or something! And he doesn't look dangerous at all!

"And… the same demon blood runs through your veins. You are the last heir to the half-demon, half-human clan known as the Christopher family. I'm your grandfather."

This time I leapt to my feet, "Oh no you don't! You're talking crazy talk now! If you're trying to make me fall for that crackpot story, it's not going to work!"

Chrono just looked at me with those deep eyes. I fell into an almost hypnotic state and my arms dropped limply to my sides. Then,… some how… I can't explain it. But I knew. I knew it was true. Don't ask me how…

Then I started freaking out again, 'WHAT! ME! A DEMON!" The neighbor's dog barked at the sound of my shrieks.

"Rose—I mean, Angie! Calm down!" He grabbed my sweatshirt and yanked me down. I sat quietly for a few milliseconds then leapt right back up again.

"OHMYGAWD!" I stated jumping up and down, my arms swinging in the air even faster.

"SIT DOWN!" He yanked me back down and this time I stayed.

"I… just can't be… I mean…" I started but Chrono cut me off.

"Ever do something you can't quiet explain? Like something unexpected and very strange? When you get angry, do objects from shelves fall to the floor? Do you feel different when you get emotional? Not the normal different that everyone feels, but different in your own way… You know what I mean." He hinted.

I paused before I spoke, "… when I was a little kid, I always imagined that I was different than everyone else. That I'd have my own adventures to tell my grandkids. When things began to happen to me, I hid behind the troubled, rebellious teen look. A sort of façade for my true thoughts. I dyed my hair, pierced my ears mulitiple times, typical stuff. But… now that I've learned the truth, I don't want to be different. I want to be just like everyone else! I want to be normal! Or at least go back to thinking I'm normal!..." I trailed off, and stared up at the Astral Lines again. It was quiet for a bit, us two staring at the sky. Then I broke the silence again.

"So, you're my grandpa, huh," and Chrono nodded.

"How's that possible? I mean, you look no older than my… brother." I paused before I said 'brother', thinking about what happened earlier. If I'm adopted, they really aren't my siblings.

"Well, it's simple really. I'm actually around 200 years old. I've lost track over time, so give or take a year or more."

My mouth dropped open,… that's when I lost my balance when I leapt up again. I fell right off the roof and into our garbage cans below.

"Oww…" I said, sitting in the can rubbing my head. I saw Chrono poke his head over the roof to look down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as I looked around for something to help me get out.

"Y-Yeah…" I grunted, trying to grab the side of the house to get out of the can, but I only managed to trip it over. "Wah!" I yelled as the can and I fell sideways to the ground.

* * *

Me: I don't think this chapter was very good. But I promise the third one will me better! 


	3. Chapter 3: Spring Break!

Me: Oh… my… gawd…. I have so many mistakes in this I can't stand it. It's her name again! It keeps switching back and forth! I gotta keep it the same. Okay, if I mess up her real name is "Angela Rosette Murphy" okay!

Rosette: points and laughs HAHA! CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT!

Me: Hey! It's not my fault! Being JV soccer captain really takes a lot of time out of my schedule!

Chrono: Sure! That's what they all say! No time for us!

Me: -- I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT! IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!

Chrono and Rosette: Right…

Angie: What about me! Do I have any say in this! I think it's really cool that you're captain!

Rosette: No… you don't have a say in this…

RM: I'm here!

Me: Why?

RM: I don't know…Maybe because I was the one who told you to update in the first place!

Me: I didn't have many reviewers!

RM: WHO CARES!

ME: I do!

* * *

Chapter 3: Spring Break Part 1

"Okay, so you have everything you need, right? You packed everything?" My mom fretted over me at the airport. I gently lifted her hand away from my backpack pocket looking for mine and Chrono's plane tickets.

"Mom! I'm fine! Really! It's just a trip to New York City. Nothing to worry about!"

"Of course there's something to worry about! What if a lightning bolt strikes the plane wing and you crash and die! Or terrorists come and—"

"Mom. Seriously. If anything like that would happen (which I highly doubt will), Chrono can do something about it. Can't you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, Mrs. Murphy. Really, there's nothing to be worried about. We'll be back in two weeks." Chrono said, stepping in next to me. He was wearing my brother's old red hoodie sweatshirt with the words 'Chick Magnet' written on it. It was hard for me to not laugh.

Our class trip this year was to go to New York City. I'd been looking forward to it for a few months now. Chrono was even coming along! Since we had to enroll him to my school, he automatically got to come on the trip! That's why he's here with us today! Chrono said it was very fortunate that we were going to New York City. He wanted to show me something really important. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to find out sooner or later!

"You sure? Well then…" She put her hands to her side. My dad stepped up beside her after telling the boys off for messing around at the souvenir shops.

He grasped her around her arms and leaned in across her shoulder, "They'll be fine! Angie's a big girl now. She can handle herself."

A voice came over the intercom, "All passengers boarding the 11 o'clock flight from Detroit to New York City, please start loading the plane. We'll be taking off in 45 minutes."

"Well, I guess that's us," Chrono said. I nodded and picked up my bags. I turned around and gave my parents a good-bye glance then ran back to them and hugged them.

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay! Bye!" I said. Then I turned back around and headed back to Chrono who was waiting for me.

"Have a safe trip!" My dad called after me after I had shown the ticket to the lady at the desk. I turned again and waved as I disappeared into the tunnel to the plane.

I don't have a problem with taking a plane to New York City. I don't mind flying at all. I was actually really excited! It was my first trip on my own without my parents! W00t!

The plane ride all together wasn't bad. There were a few bouts of turbulence and made me nervous a bit (considering this was my first time in a plane) but I was okay.

"New York City… wow…" I said, stepping out the doors of the JFK terminal. Eli, and Ashley called to me from a few feet away. "Hey! Chrono! Angie! Come on! We've gotta get to the hotel. After that is when you can ogle your eyes out!"

We were staying at the Hilton Hotel in Times Square! It's amazing that we got that chance! It was really expensive but totally worth it! "THIS IS TOO COOL!" I said, pressing my hands up against the taxi window.

My group of friends all got to be in the same group, our chaperone was Mrs. Williams, Ashley's mom. Eli poked me in the side and said, "Come back down from Cloud 9, Angie. Just wait until we get inside! Remember you'll be living here when you're older! On top of a Starbucks working for the New York Times, so you better get used to it fast!"

I sat back down in my seat and listened to the loud Arabic music our taxi driver was playing. It was really good actually, it fit my mood. Bouncy and energetic.

A few hours later

"So this is the place you wanted to show me?" I asked, staring up at a old, large, convent. It looked run down and dark, like no one used it for years.

"Yeah, this is it," Chrono said. "This is the place, your grandmother and I worked when we were younger. It was called the Magdalene Order. It was a special organization created centuries ago to deal with supernatural threats that were quickly getting out of control. The two people in charge were Sister Kate and Father Remington. We were equipped with special artillery and weapons to 'perform God's will'; which were made by this old pervert we called Elder."

"Pervert? What do you mean? Did he, like, hit on grandma and stuff?" I asked, getting interested. For some reason, whenever perverts were around, they made the story a lot more interesting. And I wasn't really all that surprised about the whole 'fighting the supernatural' stuff.

"Yeah,… but it was pretty bad," he continued. But then he started going on about the building, "Well… I'm disappointed that it looks so run down. I was really hoping it was still up and running."

"Sounds like it was a pretty cool place…" I said, looking at the large stained glass windows. "You wanna go inside and check it out?" I asked, with a smirk.

He side-glanced at me and said, "I don't think we should. You never know if the foundation is stable any more…" But before he could finish, I was running up the steps to the large, oak doors. I grabbed onto the huge brass handles and pulled.

* * *

Me: All for now... and it's really short...! Please review! 


	4. Spring Break Part 2

Me: You know that saying, "Money makes the world go 'round"? Yeah, well what if that was true! What if all the money in the world was burned! Would the world stop spinning! (starts flipping out) WE'D ALL DIE! IT'D BE THE APOCALYPSE! CIVILIZATION AS WE KNOW IT WILL CEASE TO EXSIST! MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN WILL RUN INTO THE STREETS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER! (starts running around in circles) Bloody murder! Bloody murder! Bloody murder!

Angie: What's wrong with Jane?

Chrono: I dunno…. Rosette! Did you give Jane Skittles again!

Rosette: (laughs nervously and hides something behind her back) He he… I don't know what you're talking about!

Me: (makes odd noises from in the distance) Mwrink… mwrink… mwrink… (suddenly goes limp but is still standing)

Chrono: Oh no! She's… she's… !

Me: (suddenly snaps head up) SKITTLES! (outstretches arms and sprints at the group, foaming at the mouth as well)

Angie: RUN! ROSETTE! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Remington: Maybe a little Mountain Dew will help to quell her! (pulls out a Mountain Dew bottle and holds it out to Jane who sniffs it like an animal before taking it and downing it)

RyouMahou: NOOOOOOOOOOO! REMINGTON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! (Suddenly just pops out of nowhere)

Remington: Wha'd I do? (acting innocent)

RM: That'll only add to her sugar high!

Me: (Throws empty bottle away and has a strange and some how demonically evil look in eyes) More……MORE! MORE! (Runs at group)

RM: Gosh dang you Remington! (runs away with the rest of the group)

* * *

Chapter 2: Spring Break Part 2

"Ros—I mean, Angie!" Chrono called after me, but I already had the pulled the door handle. It slowly groaned open inwards. It was dark inside and I couldn't see past five feet. My footsteps echoed as I stepped inside.

"It smells funny in here…" I said, my voice echoing into the darkness.

"It's stuffy. It hasn't been used in years," Chrono stated 'matter-of-factly' coming in after me.

"Why would people stop using such a pretty church?" I stepped into the darkness a little more and could see the light from the stained glass windows right in the center isle.

"Who knows… people don't always keep coming to church. They lose faith after a while," said Chrono.

"Yeah, well when I go to my church I find it a very nice time to take a mid-morning snooze and for my parents; they find it to be a good time to balance their check books," I said, putting my hands on the back of the pew.

KA-CHUNK!... KA-CHUNKKA-CHUNK! I jumped when the chandeliers over head turned on. I turned around and Chrono was kneeling on the floor, his hand inside of some sort of electronic box hidden inside the floor.

"Sorry for scaring you…" he said with a sheepish smile.

"I wasn't scared!" I shot back. But I was lying. I really was startled at first, but I wasn't going to tell him that. This place was kind of creepy… I had to admit.

I heard the sound of a door opening and hitting the wall. I whipped back around and whispered, "Someone's coming…"

I grabbed onto Chrono's sweatshirt and ripped him down to the floor with a "Nergh!" from him. We hid in between the wooden pews and kept quiet. "Who is it?" I whispered, peeking around the corner.

Even if this old place was run down and abandoned, I didn't want to be caught here. But Chrono stood up just as I tried to see who it was. "Chrono! I don't want to get busted!" I whispered loudly.

He waved me off and spoke to the person, "Father Remington…" That was the only thing that was said. I think everything else was spoken only through expression. He obviously hadn't seen this --I don't know, a minister maybe-- in a very long time.

"Chrono?..." I asked and he looked down at me.

"It's okay. You can come out now. There's someone I want you to meet," he said, smiling.

I poked my eyes over the pews and saw a young blond man standing at the altar. He stood expectantly holding his hands behind his back. He was handsome and had some sort of… whatever Fathers wear. His blue eyes were the most striking of him. I got on my knees and pushed myself up to my feet.

I looked over at Chrono almost saying, "Who is this guy!" but he answered me almost as if he read my mind.

"Angie, this is Father Remington. Father Remington, this is Angela Rosette Murphy," Chrono introduced. "She is my uh… he he… well, we'll go into more detail about this later. But she uses her adoptive parent's surname for now…" He said, putting his hand behind his head and smiling. I gave a timid wave to the Father and a strained smile. I was nervous about all of this. I didn't want to get into trouble. It was my first day here!

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Murphy. We all expect many great things from you," he said in a dashing British accent.

"Y-You've been expecting us—I mean, me? I mean--" I stuttered, being shoved into an awkward moment.

"Of course! Chrono told us about this visit some time ago. Follow me, please. And Chrono! We've got a lot to catch up on…" He walked away and Chrono followed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and brought up the rear.

He led us past the altar and through a door at the front of the church that was hidden at first glance. Father Remington pulled out a key and into the lock it went. The door opened and he led us through. It shut behind me and we were thrown into complete darkness again.

"Umm… sir? Where are we going?" I asked, feeling the wall at my left to make sure I wasn't going to fall down some bottomless pit or something random like that.

"You'll see in due time… I'm sure you're going to enjoy it very much. We've updated a lot since you've been with us last, Chrono," he said, over his shoulder.

My eyes slowly started to adjust to the dim light. But I still had no idea where we were. But just as I thought too soon, we stopped. I bumped straight into Chrono and apologized repeatedly.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder where I hit the wall when I ricocheted off of Chrono.

"My, my, Miss Murphy. You are the questioning type, aren't you?" He said in a joking manor.

I bit the inside of my cheek and shut up. Looking at my surroundings I noticed we came to what appeared to be elevator doors. But inscribed in the doors were some phrases in Latin or some freaky deaky Dutch or something. A large cross was also imprinted on the doors. Father Remington pressed a button to the side of the doors. He waited for a moment then a clear pad that looked like glass slid out from the wall. Father Remington set his hand down on top of it and waited. A purple light drew back and forth scanning the imprint of his hand. It beeped and a female voice filled the hall, "Welcome back, Father Remington."

The elevator door slid open and revealed a tiny little room. We stepped inside and waited as it shut. The annoying elevator music filled the room and I sighed. A whirring noise surrounded us and I knew we were moving but we weren't moving up or down… we were moving forward or… backward for me. I turned around and faced Father Remington.

"Why isn't this going up or down like normal elevators do?"

"This elevator is a lot different than most other elevators. This one can do back and forth, up and down, side to side, diagonal, etc…" he said, smiling at my question.

I was speechless. It looked so run down and abandoned on the outside, I'd never have thought something like this could be inside of it!

Father Remington must have seen my expression because he said, "If you're thrilled with this I can't wait to see you're reaction to what's coming up!"

The elevator slowed and came to a stop. The female voice came on again, "Thank you for using the Magda-Express. Please, make your way out of the elevator."

The doors on the opposite side of the elevator slid open and Father Remington stepped out. Chrono and I walked into the white light together and saw something you probably can only dream about!

* * *

All done for now! I can't wait to write the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: Nuns in Habits

Me: Wow, guys, sorry I took so long. I guess I just didn't feel like writing! But I was bored this morning and thought, "Ah what the hell? Why not!" So here ya go! The 5th chapter!

Disclaimer: Some lame-ass attempt at a witty disclaimer…

* * *

Chapter 5: Nuns in Habits

I gaped when I saw this room. I mean you would too if you feel like you just stepped into some sort of sci-fi movie! I lost my breath and tried to catch it again.

The room was a colossal area. I'd say the size of an airplane hangar. It was totally white with chrome arches supporting the glass ceiling, and a metallic looking floor. A modern style and yet totally futuristic. Desks were lined in rows all facing one large holographic screen. On the screen were various images; like someone surfing through television channels. On the perimeter of the room were smaller offices separated from the main room by glass. Painted on all the walls were biblical scenes. Whoever painted them, seemed to have the style of Michelangelo's fresco on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. It was beautiful and yet totally abstract from the rest of the décor in the room.

Except for Chrono and me, everyone was wearing clothes of the convent. The women wore a nun's style outfit with a habit and all. But the coloring was blue. Kind of like a Superman blue. The men all wore what looked like priests clothing but it was different somehow. Maybe even in a kind of military style uniform with that same blue color. The age differences varied greatly. Some were middle-aged, others were older like in their 60s, and some looked to be about my age!

People were shuffling around with boxes or papers, talking on phones at their desks, typing at their computers…. But the thing that nearly made me fall over the balcony we were standing on was something… I'd never seen before. Nor have I dreamt it! Demons! Yes, demons and devils! They were all filed in a long line, waiting what seemed to be a checking in area.

Father Remington and Chrono were both staring at me, with apprehensive expressions. I didn't even notice I was too busy watching this fantastic scene in front of me, "Wh-What is this place?"

"This is the Magdalene Headquarters," Father Remington said, pushing a button on a control panel next to him. Suddenly, the balcony we were standing on began to slowly move downward. It reached the bottom and Father Remington opened the gate to let us step out onto the main floor.

We walked in between the devil's check in area and the cluster of desks in the center of the room. I watched the devils and demons with wide eyes. Some demons were holding the hands of younger looking demons, and talking with their husbands or wives. Others were quarreling over what luggage they forgot back on some sort of transport. I over heard some of the questions asked by the people at the check-in desks to the demons, "Did you bring any sort of foreign fruits or vegetables with you?" "Did you bring any sort of weapons?" "How long will you be staying in the area?" "Your reason for visiting; business or pleasure?"

Father Remington saw me watching and said, "That is the check in. We register demons and all sorts of supernatural beings. Things have certainly changed over time… I'll explain later."

"Wow…" I said, and looked up to the ceiling. Large lights hung down from the ceiling illuminating the building inside. But there was no need for the lights to be on, the sun was shining warmly down into the building. But I didn't have much time to stand around and watch, Chrono pulled me along by my sweatshirt sleeve and led me to a spiral staircase. I followed right behind Father Remington, ascending the stairs. At the top, there was a glass door which slid open once we got near enough.

It was a smaller office with glass walls. It was higher up that all the other offices and I had a feeling this person we were meeting was a very important one. The large chair had its back to us; the person sitting inside was watching the others on the ground level.

"We're here, Rosette," Chrono said. I looked at him, then back at the chair. It swiveled around and I saw who it was. It was my grandmother. At least that's what I'd gathered because I've never heard of Chrono talk about another Rosette he knew.

She had blonde hair, almost fiery blue eyes, and seemed to have some sort of energy built up deep inside of her. She looked to be about 16 years old and she was really pretty. She wore the same nun's outfit as the rest of the people did. I was shocked a little. I thought I remembered Chrono saying something like she was a human so she should have been 80 or more, if not dead!

"So you're Angela Murphy…" she said, with a stone cold glare at me. I straightened up a little, feeling like I was being X-Rayed for any time of weakness. And I defiantly didn't want to show any. I stared straight back at her with the same stare. But then she completely changed her façade. She jumped to her feet and squealed, "Oh my God! You're just so cute! I've just gotta hug you! You remind me so much of myself when I was your age!" She ran at me and hugged me. I was a bit taken aback again and looked down at Chrono.

I hugged her back tentatively and then she released me, holding me at arms length away. "Come! Come sit! We have so much to talk about!"

We all sat down at the chairs in front of her desk as she moved around to her chair. "How was your flight? Good? Bad?"

I said quietly, "It was okay." I didn't really know how to react to a person like her. "But what exactly is this place?"

Rosette spread her arms wide and said, "This is the Magdalene Headquarters!"

"I already know that but what exactly goes on here… I'm a little confused." I said.

"Where to start… Where to start… okay, back when I was about your age in 1928 our world was very different from how it is today. I was part of the Magdalene Order to exorcise and exterminate the threat of the demon race. But since then, I became the head of the Order and changed a lot of things around."

She continued, "You've seen that movie, right? That one with Will Smith and that Tommy Lee Jones guy? What was it called…?" She paused for a minute and I spoke up for her, "Men in Black?" She snapped her fingers and said, "Yes! That's the one! You've seen it right?"

I nodded and she continued, "Well, I've always thought, 'Why not make peace between the demons and humans?' So I came up with this! It's the headquarters for all demons and other supernatural beings to come and take an identity to live a peaceful life among us! Sometimes they just want to stay here for a vacation or something. Others come for business, and some for a permanent stay. We monitor their every action and keep a close eye on them. But sometimes we get a few rebellious demons who try to kill people and that is when we step in to take care of it."

It seemed really cool! This was almost just like from the movie and made perfect sense? Why have wars when we can all live in peace? "So, that's what you do? You keep peace throughout New York?"

"Not just New York! We have headquarters set up all throughout the country and beyond! There are approximately 1500 demons in Brooklyn.

"Cab drivers?" I asked, referring to the job they would most likely take up.

Rosette responded flatly, "Not as many as you think."

"Ah," I said, understanding. So maybe those crazy cab drivers really ARE human…, "So… why am I here?"

"You're here because… we want you to join the Order," she said with a grin.

"Really! Me join the Order? But… I have school and—and…" I trailed off.

Chrono spoke up, "You don't necessarily have to stay here during the school year. I mentioned to your parents that you'd be welcome to stay with us for the summer… they didn't seem to have a problem with it."

I perked up. I'd always wanted to live in New York City! "If my parents said it was okay, of course I'd stay for the summer!" I smiled.

"Great! So this is a perfect opportunity to show you arou--…" Rosette stopped short as her attention was drawn to the holographic screen in the main room. A red light above her door blinked on and off as an alarm sounded. On the screen a large man seemed to be selling another man some sort of exotic weapon. "Chrono, would you mind showing her around instead? I have some other matters I need to attend to. Apparently Thamuz is selling another innocent hunter a weapon that is cursed to control the victim's movements and kill all his friends and family before turning it on themselves…."

Rosette sighed as she rushed out of the door and slid down the railing of the spiral staircase. I chuckled after her and asked, "How old is she really?"

Chrono said coolly, "Oh,… I'd say about 93 years old…" I gaped, wide eyed at him and he laughed, "Long story and it's not really the time to tell it right now. Let's go, there's plenty to show you!"

* * *

Me: Alright that's it for now! I promise to type more when I have the chance! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Room

Me: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! My laptop wasn't working right so I had to take it in to get a new screen. (argh!) Anyway, Here's the—

Angie: What the hell, Jane! We've waited like over 2 months for you to write this!

Me: I'm sorry! Really! I am!

Angie: No! I don't think you are! (runs into the street and lays face up on the pavement) I'm depressed now. I hope that a car will hit me! Because of your lack of dedication to this story!

Me: Oh would you get over it already? I said I was sorry!

Angie: For your information, I would get under it! The car would plow right over me.

Me: (rolls eyes) Drama queen. Anyway, thanks to RyuuMahou for that wicked sweet joke above. I would also like to thank the writers for the Men in Black movie for some of the jokes said during the fifth chapter. And here's the sixth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Training Room 

I followed Chrono out of the office and down the spiral staircase, leaving Father Remington talking fast on Rosette's desk phone. My gaze was immediately drawn back up to the high ceiling. On upper floors, people were running along the glass railings to get to their post, and orders were being shouted across the room to each other. It was chaotic, but yet it was organized.

Entering a separate hallway branching off the main room, Chrono began pointing out different rooms, "Right here are the temporary resting rooms, sometimes we have to stay here for a shorter period of time…. Over there are more offices separate from the main room… Oh, and here is the mail room." He pointed out another room and I stepped inside to look around.

Meeting my gaze were a bunch of small and quickly flying balls of light. They were all carrying packages or parcels over top of them. One of the lights stopped and darted towards me. I jerked my head backward to not get hit by it when it stopped right in front of my nose.

Focusing my gaze, I saw… "A fairy!" I exclaimed. This tiny little person was holding a stack of large envelopes over her head. It seemed like an enormous weight to carry for such a small creature. She was wearing a flowing silver dress that was beautifully positioned on her frail looking body.

"Yeah… those are fairies all right," Chrono said bemused from behind me. It seems like he'd gotten used to the idea of having fairies fly around the mail room. "If there are such things as demons, it wouldn't be right without fairies."

Watching the glowing ball of light, I slowly began to smile. The fairy tilted her head to the side and smiled too. Without warning, her expression changed to a malicious one. Thrusting her leg upward, she aimed true and kicked me in the nose. It felt like someone my size had just flicked me there with their thumb and index finger.

Laughing manically, she zoomed away and joined the rest of her cackling friends. I was holding my nose in my hands and turned to Chrono, "Cheese and rice! She kicked me!"

Chrono nodded apologetically, "They'll do that. Their mischievous little things, I'll give them that much. But when they stop fooling around, they can become very helpful. Let me see your nose."

I walked over to him and tilted it upward. He peered at it and said, "It's not bad. Just a little red. At least they didn't pour hot coffee into your lap like poor Mr. Jenkins the other day."

"What?" I said quietly, stunned at the cruelty.

"Come on. Let's go. We've still got a lot more to see," Chrono said, backing out of the room and continuing down the hallway. I hurried after him, still rubbing my nose.

Turning to another hallway at the end of the first, Chrono lead past the main dormitories, the main kitchens, the equipment rooms and a number of other rooms you can dream of!

Leading me back the way we came, we entered yet another hallway. At the end of this one were large double doors. "This,…" he said, grabbing the handle "is the training room." Pulling the doors open, we stepped inside. Before us was a control room. The panel was directly in front of us which was overlooking the large training room below through a thick glass window.

I walked over to the empty seats and leaned over the panel to see better. "What do you do in here exactly?"

"We set up simulations to mock a battle with a rogue demon. Holographic projections are sent it to make it look almost as real as the actual thing. When you shoot it, the special sensor on it indicates whether or not you hit the hologram, since you can't really blast it away, you know?" he explained.

"Ohh…" I said, looking at all the buttons on the panel. "And I would be training here too?" He nodded and I sat down in a seat still observing the buttons. Noticing a knob on the right-hand side, I slid over on the chair and got a closer look. It appeared to be a radio and a CD player. What the--! "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, that's it. Sometimes when you feel like being a little relaxed, this radio/CD player broadcasts the signal to your personal headset during training or you can go without it and have the speakers set up all around the room to play it," he said.

"Ha!" I expressed, wide eyed, "I'd defiantly use that feature!" I gasped and turned to him, "Can I test it out now? I won't be any trouble! I promise!"

"Well,.." Chrono started, but I cut him off.

"Graaaaaandpaaaaaa!" I mused.

He looked uneasily at the panel then back at me. "Fine," he said, giving in. "But only a small trial. I'm not going to give you a level 6 or anything."

Suited up in a kind of S.W.A.T. team outfit with a visor, I stepped out onto the main floor. Looking up at the large window, I saw Chrono standing over the panel. He spoke into a microphone earpiece. His voice echoed around the room through the speakers, "Right, Angie. I'll set up a few level 1s for you on the course. You'll have 20 minutes to get them all, then the simulation is over. Anything else?"

"Music! It doesn't matter which kind, just something to move to!" I said into my microphone as well. I did the Michael Jackson moonwalk and spun around and pointed my gun at nothing. I began doing the hustle, pointing my gun to invisible foes, when Chrono filed through the CDs.

"Okay, here's Rosette's favorite disc to play during her session. You're time starts,… now." A large clock overhead turned on and red numbers appeared counting down from 20 minutes.

I stopped doing the robot and ran forward into the simulated city. Booming on the speakers was the song 'Firestarter' by the Prodigy. If you don't know what it is, get it because it rocked! The strong bass made me feel like a badass for some reason. I smiled to myself as I maneuvered farther in.

Pressing my back against the wall, I held my gun up close to my cheek. Peeking around the corner, I saw nothing. Moving silently through, I held it out in front of me, sweeping it back and forth for any sign of movement.

Passing a couple of trashcans, one of them toppled over and the contents spilled out. I directed my gun to it, but saw nothing from the shadows. Moving on, I kept my gun lowered. Turning another corner and peering into an empty building, I moved on. Suddenly, from a broken window an image appeared.

It was exactly what you would think of a stereotype ghost. It was a rectangular shape with a half circle on top. It's eyes were wide and it's mouth was pressed into a permanent, "Oooooh!" It waved it's arms around trying to make it look scary but instead I tried my hardest not to laugh at it.

"Wooooh! Wooooh!" it moaned.

It reminded me of the character Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. My littlest brother watches that show and for some reason,… that's who this ghost reminded me of… except white.

I raised my gun, BAM! The ghost stopped and evaporated. That was almost too easy. I mean, I've only shot an airsoft gun before. I only did it as a small hobby of shooting my brothers in the ass while they ran away from me.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me! That's the worst thing I've ever seen! I don't even think that my 2 year-old cousin would be afraid of that!" I shouted to the control room.

Turning back around to walk down the street further, I heard a scrap like metal on cement. I stopped and stared ahead, trying to hear over the music. Realizing what was going on, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I waited for the right moment until… "AUGH!"

I ducked and dove out of the way. The trashcan that had tipped over before came sailing just inches away from my head. Landing roughly on the ground, I looked up at my assailant.

Standing a few feet away was an enormous shadow slowly approaching. Moving into the light, I saw it completely. It was a massive size of about 9 feet, great webbed wings spread out behind him. Humungous horns the entire length of my arm snaked their way from either side of his broad forehead.

His white eyes pierced through me like daggers. His hands were clawed and strong looking, as well as his feet. Dark red fur covered his entire body along with his thick tail.

I scrambled upward and said, "Now this is more like it!"

Meanwhile, Chrono was up in the control room furiously pressing buttons and rearranging knobs. "Not good! Not good!" he kept repeating.

I raised my weapon and pointed it directly at him, squeezing the trigger, the laser flickered on his bare chest. He looked down at it curiously and tried to brush it away. I stopped and stared. 'I thought that it was supposed to make him disappear!' I thought. Something defiantly wasn't right.

He glanced back up at me and charged straight for me. Letting out a startled shriek, I ducked again and ran between his legs. Emerging on the other side, I sprinted away from him.

Slowly figuring out where I had gone, the demon chased after me. He spread his wings further and took off into the air. He gathered up energy into his hands and threw it down at me. It missed me by a few feet but the aftershock was powerful. I was thrown a good few feet before I lay crumpled on the street.

Jumping back to my feet, I felt my forehead. I was bleeding from my eyebrow. I must have smashed my face into the ground.

The demon swerved backward and forward, trying to get me within range. He fired a few more blasts at me but I avoided them. I had to do something! So, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. I wound up and chucked my gun right at his head. It conked him dead on and I thrust my fist into the air triumphantly. "Ha!"

He looked to be more pissed now and came swooping for me. "Uh oh!" I said quickly. But before I could move, he picked me up and took off once more. My visor was cracked and I took it off and began smashing him over the head with it. "Let me go!"

But, since this demon was so thick, I don't even think he was smart enough to realize what was going on. "I said…" I warned, getting angry, "LET ME GO!"

I threw my visor down to the ground and grabbed the back of the demon's neck. With strength I've never given before, I made the demon look up at me. Those white eyes stared at me in amazement. I pulled my fist back and jammed it into his nose.

Reeling backward, he toppled towards the ground. I kept punching him repeatedly as we spun straight for the ground. I pulled him around to have him crash into the ground first. When we did so, a large crater formed. He tried to fight back but I was somehow overpowering him.

"ANGIE!" I heard Chrono yell from somewhere on the surface.

"Hold on!" I replied back, punching the demon in the cheek.

"Angie, get out of there! NOW!" he shouted again.

Giving one last punch to his eye, I jumped to the edge of the crater and pulled myself up. Rolling I landed at Chrono's feet. He was holding what appeared to be a cross. Pulling me behind him, he jammed the cross into the street and a blue-ish barrier formed in the shape of a cross.

Watching in awe, I saw that the demon below was incarcerated. He couldn't move. "That should hold him," Chrono said. "At least it'll hold him until Rosette gets back."

I wiped my brow with my hand and looked at it. It was still bleeding but I was fine. "That… was really cool," I said.

"It's cool being a demon… or at least part of one," Chrono added.

* * *

Me: Review please! The more you review, the more I write! 


End file.
